


Punishment Dealt

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili was supposed to wait for his pleasure, but he did not and now he gets punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Dealt

The room was warmed by the fire, yet Fili sat there on the furred rug in front of the fire trembling as if it were freezing within the room. He was devoid of all clothing except a gag in his mouth, but that was not what caused the boy's trembling. That was an entirely different reason that still had Fili breathing far more heavier then he normally would. The dwarf's fingers curled and uncurled into fists as they stayed glued to his thighs, determined not to crack and fuck up again. That was how he ended up in his current situation anyways. 

Thorin gave him a few set rules and said if he broke any there would be consequences for it. After going nearly 1 and a half weeks of edging and not allowed to come once you'd break a few rules too right? It had been an important dinner Fili was attending with his uncle, sat with a rather large group of very important people. It was mostly for business, discussion over trades of all sorts of goods, that had Fili sitting in his seat for _hours_. He'd long since gotten restless within his seat and decided that right then was a good enough time to end his torment when Thorin postponed their retirement to bed for the night.

Of course, Thorin thoroughly enjoyed watching his nephew tremble in the seat at his side as the boy sneakily got himself off without trying to make a sound. Enjoyed the quiet little sounds he'd make even as the King felt Fili's hand sneak up under the back of his shirt to touch at bare skin. Thorin could not just let his heir get away with breaking any rules he'd set and not expect to get punished for it. The moment dinner was over and all discussion for the evening was finished to start again tomorrow, Thorin ordered Fili to his bed chambers to get in the exact position he is in right now. The prince was to strip nude and seat himself on the rug in front of a roaring fire with a gag stuffed in his mouth.

Fili was already hard by the time Thorin came into the room and barely fighting with himself not to touch his prick until his uncle said so. He tries to keep himself still as Thorin ignores him to go about getting ready for bed as if his little kidhuzur nidoy is not awaiting for orders. Fili was not too sure how much time had actually passed by the time Thorin came around to stand in front of him. The younger dwarf slowly tips his head back to look up at his uncle with a pleading look, unable to say anything with the gag still in place. Thorin reaches down to caress the side of Fili's face before gently easing the gag free from the boy's mouth.

"You were given rules. What were they?" Thorin asks in an even tone as he pulls his hand away the moment the gag falls from his fingers to dangle around Fili's neck now. "I...I am sorry Unc-," the prince had began to say, but Thorin holds a finger up to his lips and Fili quickly stopped with what he'd been saying. "I was to wait 2 weeks before I could come. You were the only one to touch my body unless you were watching me, but I could not take release. It is only by your hand that such a release would come when the 2 weeks were up." Fili explains in a determined tone, though he does not feel very good by the look his uncle is giving him. 

"You were so close little lion. There were only four days left and you had to spoil it with throwing a fit." the King says and Fili drops his eyes down to Thorin's bare feet with a guilty expression on his face. "I will accept any punishment you wish to give me, Uncle." the younger dwarf states as his fingers curl into fists on his thighs again, still watching the other's feet. "Aye, you will! There is no denying that there is a punishment awaiting to be served." Thorin says as he reaches his hand out again to gently card through Fili's hair, pushing it back from the boy's face. Fili smiles at the simple touch and slowly tilts his head back up to look once more at his Uncle. 

Thorin takes a moment to let Fili nuzzle his face against his hand and gives his nephew a warm smile. After that moment he pulls his hand back and holds both his hands palm up out to Fili. "Give me your hands." the King orders in a low tone and the prince readily obeys, placing his hands into his uncle's. Thorin takes the boy's hands and after he steps a little closer he places them on the back of his thighs just below his buttocks. "They do not move from their location, got it? If they move even an inch I will add on another minute to your punishment." Thorin explains and Fili cannot hide the confused look that slips onto his face as he curls his fingers around the back of the King's thighs.

Fili is still confused even as he watches Thorin shuffle closer and carefully places his feet between the boy's spread legs, toes able to tap his balls with how close he'd moved. "Thorin?" the prince questions softly as the older dwarf reaches his hands down to run through Fili's hair again to comfort him. "Are you able to thrust yourself between my ankles, Fili?" Thorin asks as he looks down at the boy's confused face with a raised eyebrow. It takes a little more shuffling, Fili needing to adjust himself and push his cock right there between his uncle's tightly closed legs. It was a tight fit and the younger dwarf gives a little hiss when he feels his shaft rub along the sides of Thorin's ankles. 

"It is dry." Fili says as he holds onto his uncle's thighs to give a small experimental thrust forwards. "Of course it is silly boy. Does the princess require oils to ease his little cock?" Thorin teases and he earns a low growl from his prince before getting a face pressed against his groin. Fili grins at the groan he receives from him nuzzling his face against Thorin's groin and pushes his nose right up against the swelling cock he can feel against his face. "I take that as a no." Thorin breathes out a quiet chuckles as he holds Fili's head right there against his crotch.

He can hear the way Fili's sniffing his pants as he rubs his face all against the King's thickening shaft. Slow deep inhales that make Thorin's spine shiver and he gives another low groan at the whole sight of it all. "Does it smell good down there, boy? I have not taken a bath for a couple days so I know it must be strong." Thorin explains even as he hears the quiet little whimper that's breathed against his hard cock. "Would taste just as strong too, hm?" Thorin muses aloud and feels the way Fili's hips twitch and thrusts his cock between the King's ankles. 

"If you are a good boy I will let you suck my dick." Thorin states and earns a breathy moan and a nod from Fili as the prince tries hard to stop himself with thrusting his cock between the other's legs. "You take one slow deep breath. Just one and you stop." the King orders in a husky tone as he listens to the string of 'yes yes yes!' that spills from the prince's mouth. Fili picks up his pace as best he can and fucks himself against Thorin just like that as he takes that one slow deep breath. As he lets it out, the boy slows to a stop and whines when his head is pulled back by his hair from the King's groin. 

"Good boy. Very good." Thorin coos his praise to Fili and moves his left hand around, cups the side of the boy's face, and tenderly traces his bottom lip with a thumb. Fili instinctively opens his mouth up as his eyelids flutter and shut at the feel of Thorin pushing his thumb between his lips. The King rubs his thumb along those teeth and smiles when he feels the tip of Fili's tongue against his digit. The prince opens his eyelids a moment later to look up at his King while wrapping his lips around Thorin's thumb and sucking on it lightly. "One deep breath and then exhale.” the older dwarf says and Fili wastes no time with obeying again.

This little test goes on for a good half dozen more times before Thorin pauses, giving Fili a chance to just breathe. “Please, Thorin. Please let me come.” the prince pleads in a soft needy tone as he trembles there on his knees in front of his King. His hands have not moved from their spot on the back of Thorin's thighs and holds on for dear life like he might fall if he lets go. It makes the older dwarf groan at how much this has wrecked Fili already and they have not been going for very long. The prince whines again and lets out a string of quiet little 'please's' that crack Thorin's restraint bit by bit with each word uttered. 

“Yes Fili, come. Come for me my little kidhuzur nidoy.” Thorin huffs out huskily and it takes only a few seconds before Fili begins to thrust for real now. It's grown far more slick there between the King's ankles with how much pre-come Fili has leaked from the tip of his cock and he's making an awful lot of breathy little moans that go right to Thorin's dick. Thorin pushes his hand down against Fili's tongue and it makes the boy open his mouth up with a needy sound. "Want it Fee? I know you must be drooling for it." the King muses aloud as he watches the way Fili's eyelids flutter and droop almost shut. After the prince gives a short nod of his head does Thorin use his other hand to grab his dick and move it until the tip is resting just inside his nephew's mouth. 

It won't take much for the King to come, not after dinner and watching Fili loose himself so damn easily right there at his feet. That combined with the way his prince eagerly sucks at the head of his prick while thrusting against Thorin was definitely doing the trick. The older dwarf eases his length into the other's mouth, groaning at the way Fili's got his mouth wrapped tight around his shaft. The exact moment his head hits the back of the prince's throat has Thorin coming, spilling his spunk into his mouth and right down his throat. Fili drinks it down like it's the best thing he's ever drank and it only heightens the King's orgasm as he clings to his nephew.

He knows the very moment Fili begins to come when he hears that crackling, the hitch in his breath, and then the quiet that follows. Thorin holds onto his nephew as the prince trembles almost violently with the force of his orgasm even though he's already spilled once today and he pulls his cock free from the other's mouth. Fili's hips stutter as he tries to keep going, coming down the sides of his uncle's ankles like it's the best orgasm he's ever had. Fili's panting heavily and drooling down his chin by the time he does come to a stop and only then does Thorin carefully move his feet away. He's still holding his nephew up when he wavers a little like he might fall over the moment he moves his hands away. There is nothing that needs to be said as the King carefully pulls Fili to his feet, picks the younger dwarf up and carries him to the bed. The prince whines when Thorin pulls away, but the older leans down to give him a tender kiss before pulling away to clean up their mess. Afterwards, Thorin heads back to the bed and joins his nephew in under the furs, giving him a warm smile when Fili shifts and snuggles up close to him with his own smile.


End file.
